You'll Be In My Heart Music Video
by Fayhm N. Phourchin
Summary: He'll always be there in her heart. Cute and slightly romantic. Please RR


_A/N: This song is totally not mine. I do not know who composed it but kudos to them! Phil Collins sang this in Tarzan the movie, and Teddy Geiger (HOTT!!) also sang it for the Disney Mania cds. I simply daydreamed this up one day and made a story to go with it. Gracias!_

**NOTE: This is like my first fan-fic song thing ever! Critism is always welcome : ) **

_ FORMAT: The words in italics are the lyrics to the song while the bold text is the "story". Imagine the song is playing, and all this is happening while he sings.  
_

* * *

_**You'll Be In My Heart**  
_

_Come stop your crying, It'll be all right._  
**Swaying back and forth on the cold swing. She sobs quietly to herself, then to the world.**_  
_

_Come take my hand, hold it tight._  
**Clutching on to her book of pictures, of memories.**_  
_

_I will protect you, from all around you_  
**She turns to the first page and stares thoughtfully into the picture. It was them when they first met. Their eyes met first.**

_ I will be here don't you cry._  
**She remembers the day, the scene, the feeling. In the hall they saw each other. Different friends. Different worlds. But it was love at first sight, and no one can stop that.**_  
_

_------------------------------------- _

_For one so small,_  
**He smiled at her, she smiled back. And they were at it. Flirtatious and sweet, they parted as friends, but soon that would change.**_  
_

_You seem so strong._  
**A group of friends all together, sitting in the grass. She sat next to him, hands on the ground. He weaved his fingers through hers, creating a unity, between him and her.**_  
_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._  
**Her face was flushed, but her moment had come. To be with his, and for him to be hers.**_  
_

_This bond between us, can't be broken._  
**She lay in his arms, fast asleep, but that's just when... he kissed her. What was this feeling, of love and elation? It seemed to have taken over her body, her emotions. But that's okay, she liked it.**_  
_

_I will be here, don't you cry._  
**How was she here, now? Outside in the yard, weeping over a photograph, a photograph that speaks 1,000 words? **_  
_

_------------------------------- _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart,_  
**Where could he be?  
**

_From this day on, now and forever more_  
**He said, "I'll love you forever. I'll always be there, even when I'm not." She demanded, "What if I forget that you're here? What if I think you'll never come back?" He handed her a picture of himself. What was it for? "When you need a friend, flip it over." **_  
_

_You'll be in my heart._  
**She never flipped it, she refused to, trying to stay strong for him. Who needed his sympathy?**_  
_

_No matter what they say._  
**Turning the page, she comes across another picture. She remembers clearly, the roughest time of their relationship. **

_You'll be here in my heart, always._  
**Under the shade of a huge oak tree, they try to stay hidden, from the people. from the world.**_  
_

_------------------------------ _

_Why can't they understand_  
**No one could accept their love, no one would realize.**_  
_

_The way we feel?_  
**Should they keep this relationship a secret? **_  
_

_They just don't trust,_  
**A fierce hand pried her away from his arms. She was being dragged from his warmth, his love, and was trying hard to fight back. **_  
_

_What they can't explain._  
**Screaming and shouting, her parents warned her about him, about boys, that this was just puppy love. But was it?**_  
_

_I know we're different but,_  
**Running up to her bedroom, her hands shaking, her heart pounding, thinking of him endlessly.**_  
_

_Deep inside us,_  
**She cried herself to sleep.**_  
_

_We're not that different at all._**  
And so did he.  
**

_------------------------------ _

_And you'll be in my heart,_  
**Wham! She shut her book hard and tried to keep her tears out of the neighbor's view.**_  
_

___Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
_**She was breaking down. He said he would always be here. Where was he now?**

___From this day on,  
_**Tracing the outline of it's shape with her finger, she opened the album once more to see what was in store for her.**

___Now and forever more._  
**Bathing suit and all, diving into the lake in mid-jump. It was like jumping into a new beginning. Jumping without knowing the consequences.**___  
_

___------------------------------ _

___Don't listen to them,  
_**People whispered, they talked, gossiped. **

___'Cause what do they know?_  
**But they didn't know about their love. It was different. It was pure.**___  
_

___We need each other,_  
**No matter what they were saying, what drama happened, she wasn't falling for it. **___  
_

___To have, to hold._  
**He just held her hand tight, and that's where she wanted to be, with him, forever.**___  
_

___They'll see in time... I know._  
**He looked at her reassuringly, like the storm would pass over soon. **___  
_

___When destiny calls you,_  
**No one would mind.**___  
_

___You must be strong._  
**No one would talk.**___  
_

___I may not be with you,_  
**No one would matter.**___  
_

___But you've got to hold on._  
**So they ran. Ran as far as the boardwalk could reach.**___  
_

___They'll see in time,_  
**All this nonsense would simply be washed away.**___  
_

___ I know... We'll show them together!_  
**Gripping hands, holding tight, and jumping right in... _Snap!  
_**

___----------------------------------- _

___'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)_  
**Like Romeo and Juliet, they belonged together, for life and death. **___  
_

___You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)_  
**But now, she doesn't even know if he is gone. Her only option was to wait. **___  
_

___I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more.  
_**She's waited for three years, enough was enough.**

___----------------------------------- _

___Always!_  
**She rose from the swing, alone and teary-eyed. **___  
_

___I'll be with you!  
_**About to walk to the house, she forgets to bring her photo album.**___  
_

___I'll be there for you always.  
_**There lay his army picture, flipped over with the following words:**

** "I'm always here with you."**___  
_

___Always and always.  
_**Falling to the ground, she weeped and weeped. But something was there behind her.**

___Just look over your shoulder...  
_**So she turned around, slowly and steadily, pretending that he was there. But she didn't need to pretend.**__

___I will be there._  
**Because there he was. Right in front of her.**___  
_


End file.
